


Horrocruxes

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Drarry, Human Horrocruxes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: "—Es crucial, crucial, Harry, destruir a todos los pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Todos los horrocruxes. ¿Me entiendes?"Iba a odiarlo cuando lo entendiera.





	1. Preludio

#  **Preludio**

_«Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future»_

_David Mitchel, Cloud Atlas_

* * *

 

1981.

—¿Qué quiere con el niño?

La voz sonó dura. Como pensó que sonaría, claro. A Narcissa no parecía importarle que él la escuchara. Narcissa siempre había tenido cierta aura desafiante en sí misma. Era parte de sus filas, pero sólo lo necesario. Sólo porque Lucius estaba allí. De otro modo, se hubiera mantenido tercamente neutral. Era por eso que aquello le venía tan bien.

Una manera de hacer a Lucius sentirse importante.

Una manera de atar a Narcissa a su lado.

El niño. La promesa de gloria para el niño —como quiera que se llamara, Draco, recordaba que Lucius le había dicho—, que no pensaba cumplir.

—No sé. —La voz de Lucius era apremiante, del tono nervioso del que se sabía escuchado—. No fue una petición, Narcissa. Fue una orden.

Se pasó la cadena del guardapelo entre los dedos, sintiendo lo que estaba dentro de él. «Pronto, pronto», le dijo. Tendría un nuevo hogar. Un mejor hogar. Uno infalible.

Se oyó un suspiro, pasos, una puerta que se cierra. Y apareció Narcissa, frente a él. Rubia, alta, pálida.

—No le hagas daño —pidió.

Él le dedicó un asentimiento.

Era mentira. Pero todo aquello iba a quedar entre el niño —Draco— y él.

* * *

 

1993.

Pensaba mucho más rápido que Harry Potter, que sólo parecía moverse por la desesperación que tenía, por querer salvar a Ginny Weasley. Pero él ya la había salvado —tanto como Lord Voldemort podía salvar a alguien— antes de que Harry Potter si quiera pensara en clavarle el basilisco al diario. Le dedicó una función de teatro cuando alzó el colmillo y lo clavó en el diario.

Gritó. Fingió desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente volvió al cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, que empezó poco a poco a calentarse de nuevo. A él le tomaría tiempo recuperarse de las heridas. Le tomaría tiempo averiguar qué había pasado en todos aquellos años. Por qué Harry Potter lo había derrotado.

Pero mientras tanto, podría refugiarse allí, sin que nadie lo buscara. Dormitar, hasta que llegara el momento correcto.

Ginny Weasley había demostrado ser una de las mejores armas que había tenido.

* * *

 

1994.

Le quitó la carta al cuervo con el hocico antes de que Filch tuviera tiempo de verlo merodeando por allí. Después lo dejó partir. Supuso que no era buena idea intentar matarlo. Los cuervos siempre eran unos desgraciados y rasguñaban terriblemente. Después salió corriendo antes de que alguien la viera con un pergamino en el hocico y se dirigió hasta la zona de las mazmorras, prácticamente deshabitada. Se metió en un aula sin ventanas de aquella parte del castillo y volvió a trasformarse.

Llevaba casi catorce años sin cambiar de forma. No había tenido necesidad. Había acabado por acostumbrarse al nombre horrible que le habían puesto, a ser odiada —aunque en realidad eso nunca le había molestado en realidad— y a que un ridículo squib la adorara.

Volvió a sentir sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, a acostumbrarse a los ojos humanos. Abrió la carta, quitándole el listón con el que iba amarrada. Algo cayó en sus manos, que iba amarrado en el listón. No le dio demasiada importancia.

«Es hora».

Eran las únicas dos palabras.

Destrozó la carta en pedazos.

Luego se fijó en lo otro que había caído. Un anillo, con un escudo de armas curioso —en triángulo—. Frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 

1995.

— _¿Y qué obtengo si acepto?_

_—Más poder._

_—Eso no me importa. —_ Una pausa. Se le enroscó en el cuello, siempre se le enroscaba en el cuello cuando discutían—. _Ya sabes lo que quiero. Lo mismo que te di._

Sí, claro que sabía. Por eso le había dado su veneno. No era una desinteresada cualquiera. Tantos años sola la habían hecho desconfiada y astuta. No hacía tratos que no fuera a cobrar. Y él, que odiaba deberle favores a la gente, le debía el favor más grande.

— _Puedo buscar una manera —_ le dijo—, _pero no es seguro. Nunca se ha hecho antes. ¿Un maledictus recuperando un cuerpo?_

Ella siguió enroscándosele en el cuello.

_—Es mi condición. Busca la manera._

_—¿Y entonces?_

_—Entonces te dejaré poner una parte de ti dentro de mí —_ respondió ella—. _No es una mala idea si me hace más poderosa._

_—Lo hará._

_—Ya lo sé._

* * *

 

1995.

—¡MAMÁ, HAY CORREO!

Zacharias Smith se quedó sentado en la sala mientras veía a la lechuza en la ventana. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse. No la reconoció como la lechuza de Hannah, ni la de Susan, ni la de Justin y mucho menos la de Ernie, entonces asumió que aquel paquete no era para él. Pero la lechuza no dejó de golpear la ventana.

—¡PUES LEVANTA TU TRASERO DEL SILLÓN Y ÁBRELE LA VENTANA A LA LECHUZA! —ladró su madre, desde la planta de arriba.

Zach rodó los ojos.

Pero de todos modos se levantó y fue hasta la ventana para abrirle a la lechuza. La lechuza, sin embargo, no se quedó ni un momento tras tirar el paquete y salió volando. Un paquete mal envuelto cayó en el piso y resonó, como si fuera algo de metal. Zach se agachó para recogerlo y desenvolverlo. Una copa apareció ante él. Una copa que se le hacía familiar. Conocida. Como si la hubiera visto antes o como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Y entonces sintió algo en la copa. Un latido, algo oscuro, algo que inmediatamente le dio mala espina. Quiso soltarla. Pero no pudo.

* * *

 

1996.

«Un lugar donde esconderme». «Un lugar donde esconder algo». «Un lugar donde…». La puerta apareció ante Padma. Nunca había vuelto a aquella sala desde las reuniones del ED. Pero en aquel momento parecía que era una buena opción. Llevaba meses aguantándose las lágrimas, convenciéndose de que ella era mejor que los sentimientos que amenazaban por escurrírsele por las mejillas, por tapar su garganta, por dejarla sola y perdida y desamparada en aquel castillo.

Era todo muy estúpido, la verdad.

Muy estúpido para ella, que siempre había sido fría, lógica, que siempre había complementado perfectamente a Parvati, pasional y arrojada. Ella siempre había sido más tranquila y mucho más reflexiva. Mil veces más lógica. Mientras que Parvati era el corazón, ella siempre había sido la mente.

Pero sentía que habían intercambiado lugares de un tiempo para atrás.

Hacía meses que sólo pensaba en las trenzas de alguien y en los ojos de alguien y en el chico al que esa «alguien» estaba besando en ese momento y sentía como tenía un agujero a la altura del corazón que no podía rellenar con nada en lo absoluto. Así que cuando la sala apareció ante sí, con torres de objetos perdidos, se sintió como en casa.

Ella también era un objeto perdido. Se perdió entre las torres, donde había libros, sillas, ropa, artefactos, pergaminos —quizá cartas de amor, pensó—. Quería mimetizarse con la sala. Perderse en ella. Caminó sin rumbo hasta perderse y entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con algo que, sin duda había estado esperándola —se convenció de ello, puesto que era sólo un presentimiento.

Una diadema bellamente adornada de zafiros.

No pudo contenerse y la cogió.

La sintió palpitar en sus manos.

Era hermosa.

* * *

 

1997.

—Es crucial, crucial, Harry, destruir a todos los pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Todos los horrocruxes. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, señor.

No, claro que no lo entendía.

—Crucial, Harry.

Un día iba a entenderlo. E iba a odiarlo por ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Voy a cambiar radicalmente la historia. Porque sí y porque me da la gana. Porque me divierte la idea. Porque quiero crear drama. Porque me fascina la idea del drama.  
> 2) Ustedes ya saben quiénes son los horrocruxes, pero los protagonistas no, y créanme, va a ser una revelación grande cuando conecten que… bueno, hay que matar a los horrocruxes.  
> Andrea Poulain  
> A 6 de diciembre de 2018 


	2. Capítulo I

#  **Capítulo I.**

_«We are only what we know, and I wished to be so much more than I was, sorely»_

_Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

Abajo se oían gritos, explosiones, una batalla de la que él y su oponente eran ajenos. Le temblaba la mano de manera incontrolable y estaba seguro de que Albus Dumbledore también se había dado cuenta. «No eres un asesino, Draco», había dicho. «No eres un asesino». ¿Qué sabía él, finalmente? Al final, había resultado ser muchas cosas que nunca había creído que podía ser. Aquel año, después de todo, había sido una pesadilla.

Había descubierto que sus sueños se habían deformado. Había descubierto que las historias de su padre sobre todos los tiempos pasados eran probablemente una mentira. O estaban demasiado bien maquillados para que no se entreviera el horror. Pero su padre había acabado en la cárcel y Draco había tenido que enfrentarse, por primera vez, al horror que era verdaderamente tener una marca en el antebrazo y ser considerado el villano.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, tenía que darle la razón en una parte a Albus Dumbledore.

Él tampoco creía que fuera un asesino.

La mano le temblaba. Él podía verlo y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore también. Había intentado esconder su miedo todo lo posible, pero lo sentía a flor de piel.

«Maldita sea».

Se oyeron más explosiones.

«Que no suban, que no suban, que no suban», pensó. No quería que lo vieran vulnerable —más de lo que ya lo habían visto—. No quería, de alguna manera, quemar todas las naves que le quedaban para salir bien parado de todo aquel asunto. Si Dumbledore moría, si él lo mataba, el Señor Tenebroso tendría que ganar la guerra. Sólo así —o con un milgaro— saldría bien parado de todo aquel asunto.

—Draco… —oyó decir al viejo.

Lo había odiado tanto. Con tantas ganas. Lo recordaba en su primer año, dándole puntos al inútil de Potter por haber roto las normas —pero salvado el colegio o algo así, según había entendido—. Y a sus amigos. Siempre lo había odiado. Sus favoritismos, su evidente preferencia por Potter. La manera en que le había entregado a Gryffindor la copa de la casa hacía ya tantos años —parecía—. Lo había odiado tanto y tan fuerte que en ese momento le parecía hasta irónico que aquel hombre fuera su única salida.

La única que tenía.

Sintió que le temblaba la voz cuando abrió la boca.

—Mi… mi madre… —dijo—, tiene que… tiene…

«Tiene que protegerla».

Estaba bajando la varita. Aferrándose a lo que le quedaba. Aceptando la idea de que, después de todo, no era un asesino. Aceptando que era justo lo que el Señor Tenebroso había visto en él: un muchacho miedoso y cobarde incapaz de matar a sangre fría. Después de todo, le había puesto aquella tarea por una razón. Al final había acabado por entenderlo. Demasiado tarde, quizá. Cuando ya lo único que había entre él y Dumbledore era una varita y una maldición asesina sin pronunciar.

—Draco…

Él no acabó de decir la frase.

De repente sintió cómo algo lo lanzaba a un lado, cómo salía despedido, alguien que seguramente estaba intentando deshacerse de él. Vio en cámara lenta el lugar donde iba a aterrizar y casi sintió el sueño de piedra frío antes de caer sobre él. Para su sorpresa, cayó sobre alguien más. O algo más. No. Alguien. Alguien invisible.

No le costó demasiado conectar lo que estaba pasando.

«Maldita sea, Potter».

No lo sintió moverse.

Frunció el ceño.

Usó la varita que aún tenía en las manos.

« _Finite Incantatem_ », pensó.

Probablemente el imbécil de Potter nunca le perdonaría que hubiera tenido a Dumbledore a punta de varita, pero era su única salida. A aquel idiota todo siempre le salía bien. Siempre huía.

Lo sintió moverse, todavía invisible, pero sólo lo sujetó.

Se llevó el dedo a los labios. Y después volteó de regreso a Dumbledore: había, frente al viejo, una mujer a la que no había visto nunca.

—¿Sospechabas de mí? —oyó la voz. Ronca, dura, fría. Horrenda—. Quizá sí. Siempre fui demasiado inteligente para tu gusto, ¿no? Pero no decías nada. Tenías tus ideas. Nunca di muestras de apoyarlo. —Tenía una varita alzada—. Tenía el disfraz perfecto. —Entonces se volvió hacia Draco y él pudo ver su cara por primera vez. Era horrenda. Tenía los ojos color ambarino, demasiado extraño para un ser humano, la nariz aplastada, como si se la hubieran roto y nunca hubiera sanado correctamente, demasiado chueca. El cabello era castaño, medio pajizo, horrible, medio parado, seco. Nunca la había visto—. Me encargaré de ti después, Malfoy. No creo que haya lugar para los traidores en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no?

—Tú… —La voz de Dumbledore sonó débil—. No debías ser tú…

La mujer no retiró la varita. Hubo otra pausa que duró una eternidad mientras abajo aún se oían las explosiones y los gritos.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Y Dumbledore cayó por el borde de la Torre de Astronomía.

Lentamente, la mujer se volvió hacia Draco, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras veía su única oportunidad de escapar de aquel infierno caer. Alzó la varita.

»Es una lástima que no pueda matarte —dijo la mujer—. Algún día comprenderás lo valioso que eres. Algún día. Pero puedo hacerte daño.

Draco alzó la varita, pero alguien detrás de él fue más rápido.

Alguien: Harry Potter.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

La mujer salió despedida hacia atrás.

Alguien —Harry Potter— obligó a Draco a levantarse.

—¿Qué…?

—Póntela encima —le espetó Harry Potter, por primera vez revelando su prescencia, lanzándole una capa—. Y no pienses en huir tú sólo o estás muerto —espetó y luego alzó la varita—. _Expelliarmus_. —La varita de Draco fue a parar a sus manos—. Sólo para asegurarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Él iba a salvarte, ¿no? —le espetó Potter. Parecía demasiado furioso, incapaz de contener todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando Draco lo miró a los ojos descubrió que se le estaban humedeciendo, aunque en su rostro sólo se reflejaba la ira—. Iba a salvarte, maldita sea.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la mujer que había aturdido.

»¿La conoces?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea, no va a tardar en despertar. Y no tardan en subir. Alguien. No sé.

Potter miró hacia las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía. A Draco le pareció que sólo estaba improvisando sobre la macha. Y que sólo lo había salvado porque Dumbledore iba a hacerlo. Maldito fuera, maldito viejo. Joder. Carajo. Al final resultaba que había tenido su vida literalmente en sus manos.

—Sonó como si fuera… —empezó Potter—, como si Dumbledore la conociera.

Cosas que a Draco no me importaban.

—No tarda en despertar —espetó él— y si no vas a vengarte, la mejor opción es largarse. —Se oyeron oían pasos por las escaleras y empezó a maldecir. Todavía tenía la capa de invisibilidad de Potter en las manos, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para salvarlos a dos dos—. Joder, joder, joder.

Fuera quien fuera, eran malas noticias para él.

Su única salida de allí, era si Potter lo salvaba. Y aun así no estaba muy seguro de sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó un grito. Alcanzó a tirarse al piso para evitar el hechizo, porque no tenía su varita.

—¡No, Ron, espera! —oyó gritar a Harry.

Así que no tenía suerte. Aunque quizá era mejor que si hubieran subido los mortífagos y todo aquello hubiera valido para nada y lo hubieran obligado a regresar a los pies de Lord Voldemort a decirle que había fallado, que no había podido matar a Dumbledore. No era como si el Señor Tenebroso le tuviera algún aprecio. Desde que había empezado a acampar en su casa como si nada, le gustaba mantenerlo cerca, como si quisiera vigilarlo. Obligarlo a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—¡Harry, ese imbécil metió a los mortífagos en…!

—¡YA LO SÉ! —espetó Harry.

—¿Y Dumbledore? —oyó la voz de Granger.

Se hizo el silencio. Draco levantó la cabeza y los miró a los tres. Lo leyeron todo en la mirada de Harry.

—¡No…! —La voz de Weasley sonaba consternada. Seguía apuntándole a Draco con una mueca furiosa.

—No fue él —dijo Harry. Alzó una de las varitas que tenía en la mano, la que Draco reconoció como suya, de espino y núcleo de pelo de unicornio—. No lanzó la maldición asesina. —Le dirigió una mirada, a medio camino entre el desprecio y la lástima, con duda entremezclada allí—. Fue ella. —Señaló el cuerpo de la mujer.

—No tarda en despertar —espetó Draco—. Así que harían bien en largarse.

—Tú vienes con nosotros —espetó Potter. Y en ese momento, por las miradas que le dirigieron Weasley y Granger, supo que nadie apoyaba esa decisión. Podrían dejarlo allí a pudrirse, si era necesario.

—Harry… —interrumpió Hermione.

—Dumbledore le ofreció una salida —espetó Harry y se acuclilló al lado de Draco— y quiero saber por qué. —Le tendió una mano—. Quiero saber qué carajos sabes o qué carajos vio en ti como para ofrecerte una salvación. Y quiero toda la información que tengas sobre Lord Voldemort.

Weasley suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué carajo hacemos?

* * *

Ron tocó la puerta y abrió sin esperar a que alguien le dijera que podía entrar.

—Le escribí a Bill —anunció—, le dije que estamos bien, le dije que le dijera a mi madre que estaremos allí para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Aunque no sea verdad —añadió al ver las caras de Harry y Hermione. Harry estaba seguro de que se perderían esa boda, como se habían perdido el funeral de Dumbledore, que había salido en El Profeta—. De otro modo, mi madre iba a empezar a buscarnos.

Luego le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy. Odiaba tenerlo cerca y Harry lo sabía. A ninguno de los tres le gustaba tener que esconderse a hablar de los horrocruxes y de su misión para que Malfoy no los escuchara. Y Malfoy odiaba ser un prisionero, aun cuando Hermione solía insistirle que sólo le estaban salvando la vida.

Pero Malfoy sabía que de algún modo u otro era un prisionero, sobre todo porque Hermione se las había arreglado para esposarlo a los barrotes de su cama de la infancia.

—¿Seguro que a tus padres no les molesta? —preguntó Harry.

—No —musitó Hermione—, están encantados de conocerlos.

En realidad, lo que Harry había visto en las caras del señor y la señora Granger había sido más preocupación. Se habían aparecido, gracias a Hermione, en el jardín de su casa y habían llamado a la puerta cuatro semanas antes de que terminara el curso y Hermione había musitado un montón de explicaciones vagas sobre por qué estaban allí, sin hablarles de que Dumbledore había muerto o que los mortífagos probablemente los estaban persiguiendo y que prácticamente nadie sabía dónde estaban.

Habían salido corriendo de Hogwarts, apenas sin dar explicaciones, antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de hacer demasiadas preguntas o de recordar que Harry aun no tenía diecisiete años.

De todos modos, los tres —cuatro— sabían que aquel era sólo un refugio temporal.

—Tus padres quieren que bajemos a cenar —dijo Ron.

Harry se puso en pie.

Malfoy ni siquiera hizo un intento de moverse.

—Te traeré comida —le dijo Hermione, sin mirarlo—. Les diremos que estás enfermo.

No le dio opción de replicar. No se la daba. Aunque había apoyado a Harry en su decisión de salvarlo, no podía esconder su desagrado por él, por mucho que lo intentara. Ron ni siquiera lo intentaba y Harry intentaba convencerse de que si estaba haciendo eso era porque el imbécil había bajado la varita. Y nada más.

Bajaron y dejaron cerrada la habitación de Hermione.

Harry llevaba la varita en el bolsillo trasero el pantalón, pero no podía hacer magia. De todos modos, se sentía seguro con ella cerca. También cargaba la de Draco usualmente, aunque Ron había sugerido que no sería mala idea romperla.

Harry se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que algún día podría servirles. Algún día.

* * *

Fue Potter el que subió con la comida. Siempre subía con la comida antes de que los demás terminaran de cenar. Siempre los oía, porque aquella casa era diminutiva y todo se oía. Parecía que las paredes eran de papel. Intentaba pensar no demasiado en su situación. Para el mundo, había desaparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra. No había ninguna explicación para la desaparición de Draco Malfoy y, probablemente nadie lo estaba buscando, además de sus padres. Procuraba no pensar demasiado en eso. En nada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Potter y le extendió la cena. Luego se sentó en la piso de la habitación de invitados.

—¿Te vas a quedar a verme comer? —espetó Draco.

—¿Te importa? —Se encogió de hombros—. No soporto la conversación allá abajo. —Draco la había oído. Las conversaciones con los padres de Granger siempre estaban llenas de vacíos y de mentiras para evitar que se preocuparan. Pasaban las semanas y ellos seguían allí estancados. Había sido su cumpleaños pero no se había molestado en decirles, aunque sabía que podía hacer magia sin que lo detectaran. Aún faltaban siglos para el de Potter, de todos modos. Así que estaban allí, atrapados.

—Como quieras —musitó Malfoy—. Yo no planeo hacerte plática, Potter.

Supuso que para Potter aquello era un alivio.

Él tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. En otro momento, quizá lo habría molestado. Pero desde que habían llegado allí estaba demasiado callado. Quizá debería haberles dicho que en algún momento los encontraría. Él siempre sabía dónde estaba. Qué hacía, lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos desde que había vuelto. «Siempre te estaré observando» le dijo cuando lo marcó.

Comió sin mirar a Potter, intentando ignorar tanto como podía su presencia. No podía creer que su vida dependiera de él. No podía creer que le hubiera salvado la vida.

Siguió comiendo hasta que le empezó a doler la cabeza.

«No», pensó. «No, no, no ahora».

Empezó a sentirse mareado y se puso en pie.

—Tengo que ir al baño —musitó, sin fijarse en si Potter le hacía caso o no. Al menos ya no lo esposaban a la cama cuando no estaban. Habían dejado de creer que iba a salir corriendo.

«No, ahora no».

Fue hasta la puerta, consciente de que empezaba a fallarle el equilibrio y entro al baño del pasillo tan rápido cómo pudo sin ser consiente de si Potter lo seguía o no. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y correr el seguro antes de perder el equilibro y cerrar los ojos cuando oyó su voz. Su cabeza empezaba a matarlo.

«Draco Malfoy». Odiaba que siempre supiera dónde estaba. Odiaba sentir algo dentro de él que no era él. Odiaba que ocurrieran cosas para las que no tenía explicación. Odiaba que los dementores se le acercaran de manera tan insistente, por ejemplo. En su tercer año, había sido en único imbécil que se había desmayado además de Potter. Recordaba haberse burlado de él sólo para intentar cubrir su propio desmayo, su propia debilidad, pero recordaba a Theodore Nott mirándolo y diciéndole «también te pasó a ti». Odiaba sentir que tenía recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Y al principio, cuando había descubierto que podía hablar con las serpientes, se había sentido orgulloso. Él, un slytherin que podía hablar pársel, como el gran Salazar Slytherin. Se lo había contado a sus padres con un dejo de orgullo en la voz y había estado seguro de que era algo bueno hasta que había visto la mirada de preocupación de su madre.

«Muéstrame dónde estás».

No. No. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería volver.

Y a pesar de todo, quería saber que su madre estaba bien. Que sus padres estaban bien. Que todos los pinches sacrificios habían servido de algo. Que la marca de su antebrazo no había sido en vano.

«Siempre te encontraré y lo sabes».

Le gustaría saber por qué. Porqué podía meterse en su cabeza. Por qué podía hacerlo sentir que realmente él no era nadie, no era una persona, sino simplemente una extensión.

«No, no». No quería que lo encontrara. No quería volver a cumplir la penitencia de su familia, no quería volver a que lo obligaran a torturar al resto. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué quería. ¿Huir con Potter para el resto de su vida y que sus padres probablemente lo consideraran muerto?

«Sólo necesito una pista, Draco Malfoy e iré por ti».

Draco cerró los ojos.

La cabeza lo estaba matando. La marca en el antebrazo ardía como nunca había ardido antes.

«Sólo una pista».

—¡Malfoy! —oyó una voz fuera del baño. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al oír a Potter allí—. ¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Sólo se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Al menos, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido momentáneamente.

* * *

—¿Nada? —preguntó ella.

—No.

Podía sentir que estaba decepcionado. Lo conocía mejor que muchas otras personas, aunque nadie la conociera a ella —o más bien, todos la conocían a ella, pero nadie se había dado nunca cuenta de que la conocían—. Pero probablemente él era el único que la recordaba en su forma humana, con esos ojos gatunos, recién graduada de Hogwarts, durmiendo en las calles del Callejón Knockturn después de haberlo perdido todo en la vida. Diecisiete años tenía en aquel entonces. Y ya sentía qué había pasado una eternidad —quizá los años gato pesaban más—. Era tan tonta entonces. Recordaba habérsele acercado para pedirle un par de galeones, suplicarle por un poco de comida. Al fin y al cano, lo había visto entrar todos los días a Borgin y Burkes y sabía que trabajaba allí. Pero él la había mirado como si fuera una alimaña y le había dicho «gánatelos». Recordaba haber balbuceado algo sin sentido hasta que de su boca había salido que era una buena bruja, que había ido a Ravenclaw —como si eso importara algo, como si las casas importaran de algo cuando una estaba en la calle, muriendo de frío y sin nada qué comer—, que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y entonces él había sonreído.

Le costó confiar en ella —o quizá nunca había confiado— pero había acabado pidiéndole aquel trabajo.

Era lista, había sobrevivido a dormir en la calle. Bien podría soportar despojarse de su humanidad, ¿no? Bien podría soportar convertirse en un gato extremadamente longevo y convertirse en la compañera de un ser despreciable, sin magia alguna. Y lo había soportado hasta que él la había recompensado por todos aquellos años de trabajo observando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, diciéndole a quién podría reclutar y a quién no, contándole quién era más influenciable. Si el Señor Tenebroso quería su ejército, ella se encargaba de armarlo.

«Bellatrix Lestrange, te será fiel si le das lo que quiere: tiene sed de sangre», recordaba haberle dicho.

«Barty Crouch Jr. Es un monstruo, pero toda guerra necesita monstruos».

«Severus Snape, sabe más que nadie de maleficios y de magia negra en su generación. Gánate su fidelidad».

Hasta que finalmente la había recompensado con un pedazo de su alma.

—¿Seguirás dejándole creer a Narcissa que su hijo está muerto? —preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema—. Eso podría volverla peligrosa.

—Ya es demasiado peligrosa —musitó él—. Quiero que cometa un error. Quiero neutralizarla.

—Yo me encargo de eso —respondió ella—. Tú búscalo. Si lo encuentra el bando equivocado, lo matarán. Y lo sabes.

* * *

—Narcissa.

—No recuerdo haberte dejado que me dijeras así, Theodore Nott.

Theodore ladeó la cabeza. Aquella mujer siempre le había parecido temible, pero también una madre. La única madre que había tenido. Le había comprado los regalos de navidad todos los años, porque su padre estaba muy ocupado viviendo su vida, su duelo, recordando a su madre —la biológica, la que apenas recordaba—, siendo un mago tenebroso.

—Señora Malfoy —repuso él—, necesito hablar con usted. En privado.

Miró hacia atrás para ver que nadie les hacía caso, que nadie se fijaba en que justo ellos estaban parados en una esquina de la Mansión Malfoy, pretendiendo que no veían lo que ocurría alrededor. Theodore se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo, que ardía. Narcissa siguió con sus ojos la mano de Theodore.

—No debiste dejar que te lo hicieran —murmuró. Por un momento, pareció vulnerable de nuevo. Como una madre. Como la había visto después de que habían marcado a Draco—. No debiste… Tú…

—Necesito una salida —espetó Theodore—, la que sea. Quiere que le traiga a Ginny Weasley. Es una misión suicida.

Narcissa Malfoy frunció el ceño. Theodore intentó adivinar su expresión, pero lo único que adivinó fue que Narcissa sabía más que él y no iba a decirle nada.

—Esa es tu salida. Alíate con los otros. Mantén a Ginny Weasley fuera de esta casa —musitó y se acercó a él, colocando su rostro a milímetros—. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca la traigas aquí.

»Desaparece. Es tu mejor opción.

* * *

«No. No».

«Es sólo una pista, Draco Malfoy, lo adivinaré de todos modos, tarde o temprano».

«¡No te diré dónde estoy!»

Las últimas semanas habían sido un completo suplicio para mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza; al menos nadie le hacía caso. Granger estaba demasiado preocupada por los dolores de cicatriz de Potter —estúpido cara rajada— como para fijarse realmente en que siempre estaba más pálido de lo normal y en que dormía pésimo. Weasley ni siquiera lo miraba, para él sólo era escoria que tenía que soportar porque Potter había decidido que lo arrastraría hasta el fin del mundo porque Dumbledore iba a salvarlo y porque tarde o temprano podría revelarles algo sustancias sobre el Señor Tenebroso —aunque Draco ya se había quedado sin argumentos para decirles que no sabía nada de nada y no quería confesarles la facilidad con la que Lord Voldemort se metía en su cabeza porque probablemente sólo lo abandonarían para no correr riesgos.

Despertó jadeando.

Se incorporó un poco, intentando descubrir donde estaba. Pero todo estaba bien.

Seguía en la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Granger, a los que prácticamente no había visto en semanas.

—¿Malfoy? —oyó una voz.

«Maldito Potter».

Dormía en el sofá de la habitación de invitados —porque había sido el único dispuesto a compartir recámara con él, porque alguien tendría que vigilarlo— y en ese momento estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Qué —ladró.

—Tenías una pesadilla —dijo Potter. Parecía sinceramente sorprendido de que Draco Malfoy pudiera tener una pesadilla.

Draco simplemente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Si no le cuentas a Granger y a Weasley de mis pesadillas, no les contaré de tus malos sueños. Ni de todo lo que dices dormido —espetó.

Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormirse, pero se quedó con la sensación de que Potter se le había quedado mirando, como si lo viera por primera vez. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza no tardó en volver. El dolor en la marca. Apenas cerró los ojos, le pareció sentir a «lo otro», eso que siempre estaba en su cabeza pero que no era él. Lo había sentido siempre, pero de algún modo se había intensificado cuando había cumplido quince.

Quizá poco antes. No lo recordaba.

«Sólo una pista», musitó la voz de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza. «No voy a hacerte daño, Draco Malfoy».

Draco apretó los ojos.

«No voy a hacerte daño».

Apretó más los ojos.

«Pero podría usar otras cosas para convencerte de volver, Draco».

No quería saber.

«Tu madre te extraña. Tu padre sigue en Azkaban…»

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, alarmado. Y supo que Lord Voldemort vio lo mismo que él y entendió dónde estaba. Que lo había dejado pasar demasiado. Había usado a sus padres para encontrarlo. Y entonces se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en que ya no podía hacer nada para correr por su vida lejos de ahí cuando Potter hizo lo mismo, como si hubiera oído lo mismo.

—Nos ha encontrado —dijo Potter. Había cogido ya su varita. Draco no le preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero la mirada de Potter lo traspasó—. La próxima vez quizá consideres que decirnos que puede meterse en tu puta mente es información pertinente, ¿no? —Le había apuntado con la varita.

—No sabes nada, Potter —espetó Draco.

—Oh, claro que sí sé —musitó él—, también sé lo que es meterse en su mente, Malfoy. También ha intentado meterse en la mía.

—Tienen que huir —le dijo a Harry. Estaba derrotado porque sabía que Potter tenía razón en cómo lo miraba: mientras Lord Voldemort siguiera metiéndose en su mente, sería un peligro. Ya sabía que no podía mantenerlo fuera por siempre, ni siquiera demasiado tiempo. Sólo lo había logrado unas cuantas semanas.

—Oh, no, tú vienes con nosotros —espetó Potter—. Sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas, o crees. —Le lanzó su varita y Draco la agarró por primera vez en semanas—. Vamos a despertar a los demás. No confío en ti, pero confío en que quieres mantenerte tan lejos de Lord Voldemort como para intentar evitar que se meta en tu cabeza, ¿me equivoco?

* * *

—El mejor escondite siempre es a simple vista —dijo ella.

—Lo sé —respondió él.

—Quieres que vaya yo, ¿no? —preguntó—. Por eso me has pedido que venga. Porque no confías en que los demás entiendan lo importante que es mantenerlo con vida, porque más de la mitad de tus inútiles seguidores lo matarían sólo porque dejara de ser un estorbo. Porque sólo yo entiendo lo importante que es.

Lord Voldemort asintió.

—Después vuelve a Hogwarts —espetó—, a tu antiguo puesto. Sigo necesitando tus ojos ahí. Y estarás más segura.

—No mientas: no te importa mi seguridad, sino que nadie daño lo que guardo dentro de mí. —Le sonrió. Le había servido bien todos aquellos años, pero era una mercenaria. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por casi cualquiera, pero él fue el primero que le puso un pedazo de su alma dentro—. No te preocupes, voy a traerte a Draco Malfoy sano y salvo.

—Gracias, Elise.

—Prefiero mi otro nombre. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Norris.

—Me pega más.

Y se trasformó en un gato.

* * *

—¿Puedo decir que no te creo? —espetó Ron.

—Sé lo que vi…

—Sé lo que viste y sé que probablemente dices la verdad, pero eso no significa que quiera creerte. O que esté de buen humor.

Se quedaron callados. Estaban en la verja de la casa de Hermione, que habían llenado de hechizos protectores. Hermione estaba adentro, asegurándose de que las protecciones estuvieran bien puestas y fingiendo que estaba bien, aun cuando Harry se había dado cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar. Había intentado mantener la calma en todo momento desde que había despertado, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que sólo era una coraza. Les había comentado que tenía un plan en caso de que eso sucediera, un plan de emergencia y luego les había pedido que empacaran sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieran.

Menos de quince minutos después, Hermione le había hecho un hechizo desmemorizador a sus padres y los había convencido de que se llamaban Wendell y Monica y de que deseaban irse a Australia en ese preciso momento. Después, se habían sentado a esperar.

No había pasado nada. Nadie aparecía.

De repente, en la madrugada, se oyó un maullido.

Ron se sobresaltó.

—Es sólo un gato —musitó Harry. Tenía la varita en la mano.

Se abrió la puerta de enfrente y salió Hermione.

—Creo que se están tomando su tiempo. No podemos desaparecernos en el perímetro y si salimos… probablemente nos ataquen —dijo Hermione—; si es que están allí afuera. —Vio de manera apremiante hacia el horizonte—. Merlín, es horrible no saber si tu enemigo te está devolviendo o no la mirada.

Malfoy salió detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de la casa. Hermione sólo cargaba una bolsa.

»Podríamos arriesgarnos. Salir un momento del perímetro y desaparecernos…

Se oyó otro maullido.

—Joder, el gato de los vecinos sí que es molesto —dijo Ron.

—Los vecinos no tienen…

— _Lumos_. —Draco alzó la varita.

—… gato —terminó Hermione.

Encontraron a la señora Norris devolviéndoles la mirada. Por la mente de Harry pasaron demasiadas cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el maldito animal se le arrojó encima y se convirtió en una mujer que empuñaba una varita.

Hermione gritó.

Ron gritó.

—¡ _DEPULSO_! —oyó la voz de Ron.

La mujer salió disparada hacia atrás, cayó sobre el pavimento y se levantó. Movió la varita. Draco desvió el hechizo.

Se quedaron mirando.

—Nos encontramos otra vez —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Él no respondió. Entendía demasiadas cosas en ese momento.

Harry alzó la varita.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y levantó el perímetro antiaparición.

—¡Rápido! —espetó. De repente, todo se volvió demasiado confuso. Harry agarró a Hermione y Ron hizo lo mismo y Draco los imitó después de desviar otro hechizo de la mujer. A Harry le pareció que se desaparecían, pero justo en el último momento la mujer se aferró a él y mientras luchaba por quitársela, Hermione cambió el rumbo. Aterrizaron en plena naturaleza, Harry oía un río correr.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

—¡Cru…!

—¡ _DEPULSO_!

La varita de la mujer aterrizó en las manos de Harry y la mujer salió disparada hacia atrás después del grito de Ron. Chocó violentamente contra un árbol y Harry oyó un sonido seco de algo romperse antes de verla caer al piso. Ya no se movió.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer un ruido en un momento, hasta que Hermione movió un pie y el sonido de una rama rompiéndose los hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Malfoy.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo:
> 
> 1) ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Demasiado ridículo? Siempre fue ese el propósito con la señora Norris. Bueno, este es el primer Horrocrux del que se van a deshacer estos sin saber que es un horrocrux. Imagínense cuando lo descubran.
> 
> 2) Es un AU desde la escena de la torre de Astronomía.
> 
> 3) Theodore Nott parece fanservice, pero no lo es. I swear.
> 
> 4) ¿En qué horrocrux creen que estará centrado el siguiente capítulo?
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 8 de diciembre de 2018


End file.
